


【马刀】我们有永恒可以消磨

by stonecoldsober



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldsober/pseuds/stonecoldsober
Summary: 永恒的残酷需要残酷的方式消磨，我们都同意爱与恨无限接近于死。
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	【马刀】我们有永恒可以消磨

**Author's Note:**

> 魔幻改编S12E10结尾部分  
> 马刀；无脑pwp，糟糕的台词，彻底的ooc  
> 不做人，请准备好再行阅读，感谢。

不会有下一次重生，没有任何人的帮助，摁下起爆装置按钮的那一刻，她以为这就是旅程尽头了。“好吧，还不算太坏，”杂乱的念头在博士脑中絮絮叨叨，光芒从无尽的空间骤然涌来——“至少路上还有这些赛博时间领主们作伴，对这个朝生暮死的新种族可有一胡椒罐的玩笑来开了，譬如说他们的造物主？噢，法师，他——”永恒的黑暗让她永不停转的疲惫头脑安静下来。

但或许黑暗没她想象得那么永恒。“该起床了！睡美人。”噢这该死的熟悉的声音......噢这张得意洋洋咧嘴笑着的脸！伴随着强烈的头痛——“不会吧又是这样！”——睁开眼，全部视线都被法师难以忽视的脸部特写占据。法师的表情中有一丝担忧，这当然被博士直接视为惺惺作态；还有非常明显的欣喜，由于博士还陷在爆炸和昏迷造成的恍惚中而无法做出表情，她只好在心里撇了撇嘴，“肯定又在酝酿什么毁灭一切的阴谋。不过为什么他还活着，为什么我还活着？”

“我知道你在想什么，睡美人。”身穿黑色粗呢外套，打着浮夸领带的男性时间领主笑得更开心了。他手舞足蹈地继续说道，“在你用你的小玩具试图结束游戏的一毫秒内，我用那个漂亮笼子——你知道的，之前你在里面听我讲故事的那个——把我们两个都救了出来。还不错吧？噢对了，由于你的衣服有点被烧焦，所以我擅作主张——”  
“你脱了我的衣服？！”

“呃，不是全部。没想到你喜欢成套的，小猫。”

那是地球出品的凯蒂猫联名内衣套装！并不存在的上帝啊。博士气恼地试图一跃而起，却发现自己的双手被束过头顶，绑在一段金属栏杆上。感官和知觉陆续回归，她发现自己正身处赛博人废弃的船舱，背后是一张更近似于手术台的床，周围散落着赛博人七零八落的遗骸，金属、冰冷的光线和死亡的味道让她几乎窒息，一种可怖的感觉。博士感到很冷，没有音速起子，没有塔迪斯，当然也没有她的家人们。“你的人类小朋友们回地球后就把你忘了。”法师耸耸肩，“你现在只有我。”

不要害怕。博士在心里警告自己，她停止了挣动，直视法师的眼睛：“好吧，你想要什么。”“噢没什么，鉴于你把我的锡兵们炸上了天，我认为一点点补偿并不过分。”博士不置一词，她毫不示弱地盯着法师的脸，两个时间领主就这样僵持着，直到法师摸上博士赤裸的腰。“有没有人说过你拧着眉的样子很...色情，博士？”

“滚开！拿开你的手！”

“嘘...不要乱动。”法师翻身坐上金属做的台子，挤到博士两腿中间，他的手继续向下，“你的腿也很美。”

“别碰我。”博士一字一顿地低吼。

“你忘了现在是谁在掌控全局吗？是你的主人（master：法师；主人）。”法师再次露出他恼人的笑容。他俯下身把一只手放在博士的颈间，猛然收紧。

“啊...”博士条件反射地微微抬起头张开嘴，法师吻了上去。身下的时间领主开始猛烈挣扎，她用力地咬了法师的唇。法师松开她，嘴上的血珠滴在博士胸口，他大笑起来，突然狠狠一掌把她的脸打向一边。永恒之女——博士带着嘲弄的神色慢慢转过头，“懦夫！时间领主的耻辱。”

法师脸上浮现出虚情假意的困惑神情：“亲爱的博士，你是不是忘了，我们的种族还有任何荣耀可言吗？”

噢，那些谎言，那些我被迫遗忘的无尽的过去，那些虚假的伟大传说。一丝被背叛的脆弱和迷茫悄悄泄露出来。法师扯开她的内衣扔在地上，冰冷的空气中她的乳头违背意志硬了起来，法师低下头，用牙齿轻轻咬住一边磨着。博士闭上眼睛。法师不肯罢休，他用嘴包住她的左胸，舌头轻柔地舔弄浅色的乳晕，另一边却用手粗暴地揉捏着，力气大得如同要扼死一个小生命。博士努力地克制自己不呻吟出声，尽量控制身体不做出一点反应。“这没什么的对吧。”她在脑中自言自语，“很快就会过去的博士，很快你就会想出一个绝妙计划解决现在的处境。”

可法师并不打算让这一切很快过去。他戏弄般吻过博士平坦的腰腹，故意埋在她两腿间粗重地呼吸着，抬起头时压低了声音：“你对接下来要发生的事情害怕吗，博士？”法师知道自己不会得到一个答案，于是他肆无忌惮地撕开她的内裤，让她从未被任何人看过的下体暴露在他的面前。“有人见过你现在的样子吗，一丝不挂地被绑起来？”法师慢条斯理地说着。“有人摸过这里吗？”他的手翻开那隐秘器官的两瓣软肉，摁上粉红色的阴蒂，感受博士身体无法抑制的颤抖。

“滚开，你这卑鄙的怪物。”博士的声音也颤抖着。法师又在笑，解开裤子露出已经完全兴奋的阴茎，他的手摸向博士窄小的入口。“没有人的第一次像你的这样紧张，博士，你会很疼的。不过...你并不害怕疼痛，对么？”他直接插进去。因为太紧太干涩而只进到一半，法师大声骂出一句脏话。博士更加不好过，她痛得几乎昏厥，被宿敌的生殖器侵犯和撕裂而无力反抗的认知更令她无比愤怒和绝望，她把自己的嘴唇咬出血。法师继续向里推着，他故意延缓插入的过程好让博士充分感受他是如何一寸寸操进她的身体。完全插入的那一刻，法师满足地呼出一口气，他伏在博士的耳畔慢条斯理地说：“知道我的身体里有你的一部分，这曾让我非常愤怒。但你看，现在你的身体里也有我的一部分了，我最亲爱的博士。”

博士没有说话，她已经决定好沉默地承受这一切，但法师显然想在这场游戏中尽兴。“叫我的名字，博士。”他阴郁地命令道。博士偏过头。“叫我的名字，不然我现在就去地球把你可悲的人类小家庭成员一个一个折磨致死。”法师好整以暇地敲了敲脑袋，“啊我想想，娅兹，格雷厄姆和瑞恩，对吧？”

“你休想动他们一根手指！”这是博士在整场酷刑开始以来说的第一句话。

“那就叫我的名字。”

博士眼中的恨意刺痛了法师，他掐住博士的肩把她狠狠拽起来。“叫我的名字！”

“...主人。”

“大声点！”法师怒吼着。

“主人！”

法师满意地把她摔回床上。他近乎疯狂地在她身体里抽插着，那层膜早已被他顶破，鲜血的润滑让这强迫的性事变得容易许多。当他的阴茎撞到一个点的时候，法师明显感觉博士的身体颤抖着裹紧了他，那感觉如同一个暧昧的吻。法师更加兴奋，他朝那个柔软的点凶猛地撞着，“你不应该做时间领主，你是宇宙的婊子，”他继续着，“你说，我该不该邀请那些被你打败过的怪物一起来享用你，他们会非常乐意的。”

博士的身体已经被疼痛和被迫引发的情欲折磨得几乎破碎，而她的心、她的意志却好像在非常遥远黑暗的天空中漠然凝望着她经历过与现在经历的一切，她的脸上浮现出属于受难者的悲悯、孤独和坚不可摧。这样的神情激怒了法师，他想要的是摧毁她，他想要她因为自己而从内到外地破碎，而不是像现在，不是神明般的高傲，不是耶稣对犹大的宽恕。法师把博士的身体翻过去——这样就不用看到她的脸，从背后操她，如同奸淫一名圣娼。他拽住她柔软的金发强迫她看着自己被后入，但这些都不能消弭法师的愤怒，博士所做的一切——甚至一个表情一个眼神，都让他的愤怒更加强烈，更加失控。法师从始至终、倾尽所有地恨着博士，为了毁灭她而跋山涉水甚至不惧死亡，他是否隐约意识到这与爱有太多相似？但他不去想，他正短暂地拥有着一部分的她，她的身体，就像战火中的孩童紧握新年礼物的残骸。

这一切似乎过了很久很久才结束。当法师到达高潮，把精液全数射进博士体内时，他才感受到她一点无力的挣扎，他为此而相当满意地笑了，“你会害怕做我的孩子的母亲吗？”博士转头平静地看向他，那目光更像是越过他看到了什么他无法理解的东西，那些被短暂抚平的躁动和愤怒又回来了。

他把再次抬头的阴茎蹭进博士的腿间。“这次你主动点好吗，博士？”他说，“不好？没关系，我们有永恒可以这样消磨。”

The end


End file.
